Clone Harmony
by Amouthea
Summary: Dib, Zim and Gaz set out for a winter vacation at a mountainside condo. But things get hectic when a local cloning installation starts experiencing rebellion from its creations, and a side to fight on must be chosen...
1. Default Chapter

Thank you to all of the reviewers of my other stories. Its because of you that I have the nerve to write another one. :)

It seems i've become addicted to writing, and couldn't stop at a short one shot...So, here's another one. I'm going to try to add more depth and personality to this one, to make it more interesting :P

This is set about seven years after "A mother's Love", so the characters are older and more mature, which means the language might be a bit more...approachful...as well. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Invader Zim, or the universe in which they exist. Only the plot and Dementia come from me. -grins- Dementia's my rag doll in real life! ; 

Prologue

Dementia set down her mock wineglass of tropical blue liquor, enjoying the melodic clink it made upon contact with the countertop. She hopped off the bar stool, sauntering through the sleazy pub of red vinyl and mirrors, gaudy neon lights and filthy tables. She flipped off a drunk asking her to dance. A torrent of smoke was blown in her face, the toxic stream of someone's breath. Waving it angrily back in their direction, she stomped on the red ashes littering the slick floor in her haste to leave. Suddenly disgusted and disoriented by her surroundings, she slipped out the front entrance and into the cool, brisk night.  
  
Sighing, Dementia leaned against the rough outer wall, practically deserted at this time of night. She let herself fall gently to the ground, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She ignored the monotonous whine seeping from her faux fur coat pocket. Lighting up, she blew vaporous tendrils of gray-white smoke from her nostrils. They reminded her of the rings made when you place a fingertip in water, swirling slightly.  
  
It wouldn't be long before they came looking for her. They never left her alone for very long...

The ink black cruiser pulled in front of the worn-down pub, as sleek and menacing as a well-sharpened blade. The windows rolled down simultaneously. A dark-haired man with a reddish complexion leaned out, fixing the lone female with beady-grim eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses.  
  
"Don't say you didn't hear the beeper, because I know you did."  
  
Dementia blew an impudent cloud of smoke in his direction before returning to her wistful gaze of the moon. Twin smoldering white circles glistened in two very striking eyes.  
  
"Get in the car." It wasn't a request.  
  
She didn't care. Knowing if she didn't cooperate she'd be taken by force, she remained sitting, wishing to cause a scene for the repulsive lab- guards. She smirked as they got out of the car, stepping with their expensive and freshly polished shoes onto the crusty sidewalk. She elected to ruin their fancy suits.

Smirking she stood up, stepping up to the nearest jerk-drone in mock-surrender. He reached out to place the high-tech cuffs on her wrists with an arrogant smile.  
  
When the cuffs were mere centimeters from her unnaturally pale skin, she spun on her satin heels, planting a swift kick on his chest. He was knocked back, clanging into the nearby disease-infested trash can with a satisfying thud. She elbowed the next approaching man in the face, watching him fall, hands cradling his jaw. The last one fell prey to her iron-grip as she hoisted him a few feet into the air, before throwing him into the gutter. She smiled, flattening her chiffon skirt with a graceful hand and turning to pick up her purse.  
  
"You will pay for your insolence." The red-faced man seethed, applying the electric paralyzer to the back of her long neck. He let her fall in a vacant heap to the grimy cement. He motioned for the other men to get up.  
  
Three dangerous-looking men hauled the snowy-haired beauty into the vehicle as roughly as they could. A few bystanders paused to watch the commotion, but none would have stood up for the strange girl who had sat, pale and alone, on the dingy sidewalk in front a crummy pub, in the middle of the long-since rundown and festering city.

---------------------------------------

"Dib, are you ready _yet_?" Gaz hollered up the dark stairway, tapping a shiny high- heeled boot. She pulled on the magenta velvet coat hanging from her arms, turning to her boyfriend. He bore the same slightly bored, highly annoyed expression.  
  
"Will you go get him and drag him down here? I'll start the car..." Gaz stalked out the front door, leaving Zim to huff up the stairs and across the hall to Dib's room. He didn't knock.  
  
"What is taking you so long, DIB?" He inquired nastily to his almost- friend's back. A faint blip emanated from the screen in front of the human's face, words racing across the screen.  
  
"It's almost done. Just one more file to transfer..." He didn't turn around.  
  
Zim snorted, not even wanting to know what strange phenomenon or ghastly creature his ex-rival was currently hounding. He looked around the darkened room scornfully.  
  
A pile of papers here, some funky-looking device there. A bunch of clothes strewn about the floorboards. The walls were painted a starless-night black, lit up only faintly by a few measly, childish posters. The bed was unmade, and various computer parts and junk were scattered about as if their sole purpose was to form this messy sort of décor.  
  
"Done." Dib grabbed the thin stack of papers from the printer, tucking them beneath a well-worn trench-coat sleeved arm. He turned to Zim proudly, leading the way out of his room.  
  
"What exactly was so important as to delay you so much, human?"  
  
"You wouldn't realize the significance of this, Zim."  
  
"Try me." He narrowed his eyes, already regretting his mild curiosity.  
  
"Well, for many years the government has been working on creating genetically-altered life-forms. Pseudo-humans created to do the government's bidding. Clones, if you will. They mix genes of all the favorable traits they would like a human to embody and create one, personifying them all. Once they have created the "perfect" being, they then clone this being, altering the sex or hair and eye colors as they like. This is an article about a female clone. It lists her unnatural capabilities such as extraordinary strength and high intelligence..." He paused to hand a picture to Zim. "Isn't she pretty?"  
  
Zim continued down the stairs, having stopped paying attention after the first few words. _Did these humans really think they even possessed a single 'favorable trait'? Pathetic. If they were to clone him, however..._  
  
He pushed the paper away. "Yes, yes fascinating..." He could see Gaz at the foot of the stairs, catering to an unpleasant expression. Her long reddish- violet tresses stood out in the dim lighting, her dark lashes glimmering with a glitzy-shadow. She looked no less than striking in her vivid soft jacket over the cute maroon dress and black lace tights. Her face broke into a reluctant smile as she caught his roaming eyes.  
  
Prof. Membrane and Medea walked into the room as Dib and Zim reached the first floor, making their way to the front door.  
  
"Are you kids leaving now?"  
  
"Yes. We're going out to the car now." Dib folded the papers, stuffing them into one of his coat pockets. He turned to his parents. "We'll see you in a few weeks."  
  
"Be careful driving in the snow." Medea said, kissing her son lightly on the forehead. He was taller than she was now.  
  
She stepped over to her daughter and almost-son. She stood on tiptoes, planting a kiss on Zim's cheek. "All of you." He nodded, grinning. It looked like she wouldn't soon forget his rather sloppy attempt at driving the Membrane car not too long ago.  
  
Gaz wrapped her arms around her mother, an embrace that no longer involved stooping. Medea grinned at her, gently knocking a porcelain forehead against hers. She gave Zim a quick glance out of the corner of her eye, whispering to her nearly-adult daughter. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do..."  
  
Gaz laughed. "Mom, you're supposed to give me guidelines, not ideas!"  
  
They stepped into the calm, clear night, silver-sparkle moon high and dinner-plate round above them. Climbing into the car, they waved out fog-frosty windows before driving down the dark, deserted street. The streetlamps were dim and stark as they passed, like silent, listless, steel beings afraid to take a single step into the death-tar pavement they lined for eternity. 


	2. Chapter 1: The birth of hate

Hm. I've never read the 'replica' series or watched the 'Clone High' show. What actors/actresses are in it? I might've heard about it somewhere if there's someone I like in it :)

Actually it's pretty lame how I thought of this- the idea came to me as I was listening to Pat Benatar while cleaning my extrememly messy room. Her song "My clone sleeps alone" is one of my favorites :P Muahahah! Music...its a highly inspirational thing! =eats some chicken=

Chapter 1

"Why can't you just cooperate for once?" Eith asked Dementia's prone form. She still hadn't awoken from the paralyzer's painful jab. Mumbling to himself, Eith lifted her slight form from the harsh coldness of the floor tiles and moved her to one of the hospital-like beds. He looked down at her outlandish beauty, basked in the gentle blue-glow of the overhead lights. He ran a fingertip down her cheek. "There's so few of us. I wish you'd stop attempting these things on your own."  
  
"Who else would she 'attempt' her pitifully rebellious acts with?" The sinister voice echoed in the cold, near-barren chamber.  
  
Eith turned to his 'creator' with an expressionless face. He didn't answer. The man in white smirked. "You, perhaps?" He raised a bony finger to point at Eith. "Do you really believe the three of you have the ability to corrupt my control?"  
  
"It's already corrupt..." Eith mumbled, but refrained himself from registering the proud presence any further. He turned his back to the cruel man, kneeling beside Dementia and whispering unintelligible propositions in her ear. She could hear him and listened, smiling inwardly, outwardly immobile.

-----------------------------------------  
  
Gaz turned the knob and stepped onto the sky-blue carpeting, eyes fixed on the slopes of the ceiling. Smiling, she pushed the door open further, stepping to the side as the boys walked in with the luggage. Dib hauled his suitcase onto the large, brassy table, looking around.  
  
"Nice place." He commented, moving to expect the rooms. Gaz grinned as Zim hoisted her suitcase onto a chair, looking dubious.  
  
"What exactly did you pack?"  
  
"Not telling." She patted her suitcase, knocking away the prying gloved hand's grasp on the zipper. Zim frowned, vowing to unzip the suitcase as soon as she was distracted.  
  
"Wow! This room's got a Jacuzzi!" Dib walked out of the room across from the lounging area. Gaz dragged her suitcase into the room and flopped down on the king-sized bed. "This one's ours." She said, sitting up and turning on the paper-screened might-stand lamp. It glowed romantically, illuminating the ebony wood-goddess carved into the base. She grinned slyly.  
  
"Hey! Why don't I get the room with the Jacuzzi?!" Dib fumed, crossing his arms.  
  
"What's a Jacuzzi?"  
  
Both siblings fixed the alien with surprised stares, then grinned identical, Membrane smiles. Gaz looked up at her brother, eyes alight. "THAT'S why we get this room."  
  
Dib looked slightly miffed, but surrendered to his sibling with the assurance of future hilarity. Grabbing his luggage from the tabletop, he bounded up the stairway to the dim-lit, pearl and peach painted loft. Gaz stared after him questioningly, eyeing the perfectly nice bedroom adjacent to the one she and Zim would be staying in. Halfway up, Dib turned, fixing his sister with a grim stare.  
  
"There's no way I'd sleep in a bedroom beside you two."  
  
Gaz laughed, smiling mock-evilly. Zim looked between the two, confused. "What's so funny?" He thought it obvious that Dib would want to be as far away from him as possible, they had reputations to keep up, after all.  
  
Dib just stared at his ex-arch nemesis. Then at his sister. She bit her lower lip, biting back the slight urge to spit out something indecent, the corners of her mouth curling. "I'll leave THAT one to Gaz, I think..." Dib laughed, climbing the rest of the stairs. His hurried unpacking could be heard from the opening of the overlook loft wall.  
  
"You're keeping some important information from me." Zim concluded, turning to fix his girlfriend with an accusing glare.  
  
"I don't deny it." She hopped off the bed and padded towards the large encased box-like form in the far corner of the room. Placing blood-red nailed hands on the corner of the top, she lifted it slightly. "You sure you wanna know what a Jacuzzi is?" She smiled as he walked over hesitantly.

-------------------------------  
  
Ritz placed a petite hand on the glass, feeling the heated bubbles of the neon blue liquid zip by, underneath her palm. She smiled gently at the being in the containment tank, letting it know the company was friendly for once. It fixed her with lovely deep-sea eyes, seemingly emanating a soft glow of their own behind the stabilizing liquid. Its short hair fanned out above its head, a glistening weightless cloud. It looked a little like Dementia, Ritz noticed. She frowned. The body was growing far faster than any rate ever before achieved while developing a clone. She hoped it didn't include an increase in the procedure's pain, remembering her own time developing. Like a floatingin a glass-shard encasement, ground up pieces working their way through your system on the inside. She shuddered, crossing her arms, eyeing it sadly.  
  
The door slammed open, knocking into the wall on the other side. Mr. Jade stepped in, looking around. He spotted Ritz and stalked over to her, eyes blazing. He stopped a foot from the clone, peering down at her untidy black tresses and now-cold steel-gray eyes.  
  
"I thought I told you to never enter this room." He seethed, foul breath making her grimace, rather than the conviction. She turned her gaze up to him slowly, loathingly. "Even you." He said. His eyebrows knitted in contempt. "I made you. ALL of you. And you dare to disobey me, to contradict straight orders?!"  
  
She returned her gaze to the metallic tiles, turning to leave. She knew she'd regret it later, but detestation is a difficult thing to ignore. He grabbed her thin arm, and even though he was incapable of restraining her by any means, she halted.  
  
She watched the emotions play across his face. Anger. Frustration. And finally, a filmy resolve. He cleared his throat, forcing his voice into an imploring, honey-saturated tone. "What have I done wrong? Have I not given you e_verything_ you asked for? Food, clothes, shelter. Friends. You are the strongest and most intelligent creatures to roam this earth. Your very appearance is your own concoction, you are everything you could dream of being, because of me." He gave her a pitiful attempt at a hurt look. She saw through it as easily as if it were the glass of the tank. She had once believed there was kindness in those stony eyes, a hint of compassion harbored in his natural chest. She gazed at him in puzzlement. _Were all natural-humans this way._ _This corrupt?_ She frowned. _All of the ones in charge of this institution were anyways..._  
  
He took her expression as a sign of self-questioning. He smiled, placing an arm around her shoulders. "You know what I do is for the best, darling. You've always known. You used to work by my side, happy, and smiling that perfect smile of yours. Because you are perfect. I made you that way. The first perfect being to walk the earth..." he leaned down to her face.  
  
She planted a fist at his mouth. Watched the thin trail of blood slide down his lips. Lips she once kissed...  
  
She turned on a combat-boot heel, green and blue gauzy skirt flaring as she exited the room as swiftly as possible. She was afraid of doing something far worse if she stayed.  
  
She turned at the door, fixing her creator and once-lover with a penetrating gaze. "I'm not still the fool I once was..." She said lightly, throat tightened with disgust.  
  
He stood up, running a finger across his lips. He looked at the red on his fingertips and glared vehemently at her lithe silhouette. "It appears you are more so..." he spat. He looked at the occupied tank to his left, a malicious smirk forming on his face. "It is of little consequence, however, as you will be outdated shortly. And I will have no more use for you or your ungratefully rebellious little companions. Pathetic excuses for genetically altered life-forms. You'll never be recognized as real humans..."  
  
"I certainly hope not..." Ritz left, walking slowly as the sirens blared above her head. It wouldn't be long before they came to contain her, and administer a purposely painful experiment on her government-owned body. She grinned humorlessly to herself. She had once been overjoyed to lay down on that frigid table, cold metal penetrating her skin, acidic formulas applied to her arms, questionably toxic substances crammed down her throat or injected into her veins. _Tests for the good of mankind, they had said_. She hadn't been listening. She was homing in on the beacon of his smile, glad to please him.

--------------------------------------------  
  
Zim glared at the human food piled in the cart, grudgingly pushing it down the bright-light gleam-tidy aisle. He should have researched 'jacuzzi' back at his base, diminishing the possibility of falling prey to those two. He fixed them both with angry looks as they approached the cart. Dib just smirked, Gaz looked a little sympathetic. "Aw. It's not like I'd have let him really push you in." she cooed, leaning a silky-haired head on his shoulder.

Zim ignored her, wallowing in heated embarrassment. _Stupid DIB!_ While Gaz had lifted up the cover to the Jacuzzi, her brother had snuck up behind him. Had waited until Zim saw what was in the box-like structure before mock-pushing him into the water. Being what it was, and remembering vividly the painful sting of the water, he had squealed in an extremely high-pitched fashion as Dib started to lift him up. The filthy human had then dropped him onto the floor, bursting into laughter at him. _At Zim!_ Saying he screamed like a girl. And Gaz! Rolling on the floor, holding her sides...  
  
"You have a very nice scream..." Gaz soothed, leaving to grab some Cheerios. She came back and tossed the box into the already full cart. Noticing he was still not responding to her, she sighed, looking down the aisle. Dib was cradling about ten cans of Spaghettios. Watching him she remembered something. She turned to her grim-faced, tight-lipped boyfriend. "Do you want to know what Dib meant when he said he didn't want to sleep in a room beside ours?" she asked, smiling.  
  
He looked at her, half-contemptuous, half-curious. He was almost as bad as Dib at cloaking his thought-process. She walked over to him, her mouth beside a hidden antenna.  
  
Zim's eyes grew large and his grin grew wider as she whispered the once top-secret information to him.


	3. Chapter 2: A discovery and some seductio...

Yummy peach tea to all of my reviewers...thank you!!! ;)

Chapter 3

"He's planning something." Ritz stated plainly, sitting down beside her currently recovering friend. Dementia snorted, turning one blue and one green eye to the smallest yet oldest of the clones. She took in the shaken up, far-away look in the large gray eyes, untidy hair, and small, purposely folded hands. It hadn't been very long since the gentle clone had come to recognize the monstrosity she was so deeply devoted to. To discover that the happiness he exhibited was merely his sadistic enjoyment of seeing the torturous "tests" administered to her tiny form. To realize that her too- young looking body was derived for his sickening fetish for near-children anatomy.  
  
She wrapped very young-adult arms around her knees, resting a fragile chin on top, eyes downcast.  
  
"When is the creep not?" Eith was looking down at her sadly, protectively. If only she was as emotionally fierce as Dementia. That tiny frown would have been a grim line as she let the infamous Dr. Jade know the meaning of pain. True pain. The kind that makes you scrunch your eyes shut, palms clasped ferociously even as the red liquid trickles from between the fingers, lips swollen from teeth clenching against vocal submission as your flesh is slowly eroded by the acidic liquid dripping from the hated syringe...  
  
"I will rid this planet of his existence." Dementia stated, bare legs dangling from the cot, feet tapping the icy floor aggressively. She kicked her nearby shoe into the far wall, smiling at the tremendous clang it made. She stood up slowly, rotating her neck, extending her arms until they responded with the desired dexterity. "Soon."  
  
"What have you seen so far?" Eith placed a strong arm around Ritz's slim shoulders, pulling her to lean on him gently. She smiled faintly, a ghost of true happiness.  
  
"Another clone."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me." Dementia recovered her shoe, strapping it to her foot. "Boy or girl?"  
  
"It better be a boy." Eith muttered. Two girls were enough maintenance...  
  
"Neither."  
  
Both clones turned to eye Ritz incredulously. "What? How is that even possible?"  
  
Ritz shook her head. "I don't know. But I saw it today, and neither of the reproductive organs were present. And there was something else...different. Its eyes. They weren't...human. There were no whites. Just the color. No pupils, either. Just deep blue-green and glossy. Like those aliens from that old movie "Independence Day"..."  
  
"Why would they create anything that couldn't wholly pass as a normal human being? And why the lack of genitalia? It doesn't make sense..." Eith rubbed his chin in thought.  
  
"It does." Ritz raised her gaze to meet their questioning stares. She opened her mouth to describe exactly what she knew to be the desperate reasoning, but stopped at the sound of the door opening.  
  
Dr. Jade strode in, fixing each of his creations with a brutal smirk. He grabbed Ritz by the arm and pulled her off the bed. "If you'll excuse us, we have a little business to attend to..." he said snidely to the other two. He jerked her roughly, heading into the sickly-white hallway. Dementia looked like she was about to test how far, exactly, a stiletto heel would penetrate the back of his skull, and Eith stepped forward, knuckles cracking beneath leather gloves. But they halted at the quick glance from Ritz. _Not now,_ her eyes said. _There will be a time. But you must know the rest. Because the time will be soon...._

_-----------------------------------------_

__   
  
"It's hot!"  
  
Gaz eyed him weirdly. "Yeah. Were you expecting it to be ice-cold?"  
  
"Not freezing. Just...vaguely cold. Like that lake."  
  
"This is supposed to be like a bath, Zim."  
  
"Bath?"  
  
Gaz frowned. Why did she even bother? So much for romantic tendencies...."Bath. Humans bathe in water. To cleanse themselves."  
  
"Oh. Is that what this is for?"  
  
"No." She tried ignoring his questioning gaze for a while. Maybe he'd forget about talking and actually take pleasure in the moment...  
  
"Purpose!" he demanded.  
  
"Relaxation!" She sunk beneath the water's bubbling surface, enjoying the slight sting of hot water hitting her face. She came back up to meet his unrelenting ruby-orbed stare. Sighing, she pointed into the bedroom's conjoined bathroom. "The tub in the bathroom is for bathing. Since it is too small to really relax in and enjoy the warm water, people soak in Jacuzzis."  
  
He finally nodded, beginning to understand. He didn't find water 'relaxing', but it was quite obvious that the humans did.  
  
Gaz looked at him, pondering the "blessing" of packing paste for him. He wasn't being much of a Jacuzzi companion at the moment. She had been expecting something a little...different. _Oh well, no point in wasting the perfectly good frothy water._ She raised one leg out of the water, pretending to examine it intently. When she felt his eyes on her, moving closer to inquire about her leg, she brought it down swift and hard.  
  
Zim sputtered, spitting out the soapy water that filled his mouth, rubbing it off his face. He glared at her once his vision returned to normal. She grinned slyly, ducking into the water until only her eyes and the top of her head were visible.  
  
"What was THAT for?!"  
  
She shrugged, closing her eyes and slipping beneath the water again. Holding her nose, she slid until she was lying flat on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She smiled at the distorted world above the water, eyes focused on the wobb;y ceiling fan until her eyes began to sting. She closed them, thinking about what to eat in the morning. There was still a slice of that party pizza left...  
  
Her arm was suddenly jerked upward, pulled away from her face. She gagged painfully as water seeped up her nose. Her eyes began to water as she met the air, hand over her face. "It burns..."  
  
Zim released her arm at that, scooting beside her. "What? What's wrong?" He tried to pull her hands from her nose. "Gaz?"  
  
She gave him an intense glare, but brought her hands away from her face, sniffing. "You got water up my nose!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Gaz looked suddenly murderous.  
  
"I mean...uh..." he faltered under her death-glare. "I thought you humans were water-proofed!"  
  
"Not where it's not supposed to go!" She rubbed her nose, eyeing him debatably. "I should dunk you..."  
  
"What?! You did it to me first! I'll..."  
  
She was moving toward him, grinning. He shrieked, standing up hastily to get out of the water. The inside of the Jacuzzi was slick, however, and he slipped, crashing down on Gaz. They both came up a few moments later, hacking, and clutching their foreheads.  
  
Gaz groaned. "Ow. Bonehead!"  
  
"What?! It was your...your...ROCK_-like head_ that injured my superior one!"  
  
"WHAT did you just say?!"

"Eh! Your very PRETTY rock-like head..." he grinned sheepishly, expecting her to punch him off her at any moment. He closed his eyes in anticipation.  
  
Nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see her staring at him very strangely, thoughtfully. Finally she spoke. "If I'm so pretty, why aren't you enjoying this?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't like it in the least. You know, most guys love cuddling with a girl in a Jacuzzi." She looked at him almost sadly. "Why don't you?"  
  
"...uh...Zim is having fun." He looked at her face. She raised an eyebrow. He lifted his arms. "Yes, so much fun! Like a normal human dirt-boy."  
  
Gaz grinned at his inarticulate, yet meant-to-be comforting speech. She sat up. "Tell you what. You let ME sit on YOUR lap, and I might start to believe you." Grinning, he scooted off her lap, and hoisted her effortlessly onto his.  
  
"Starting to believe me yet?"  
  
"Hmmm. I think I still need to know what you think of this bathing suit..." She did a few mock-sexy poses, batting sodden eyelashes. He laughed.  
  
"I think its not really your color. You might have to remove it to save face..."  
  
It was Gaz's turn to laugh. "And I think that my brother would murder me if I did while still in the water...but, I think we can still do this..." She linked her arms around his neck and pressed her flower-petal lips to his.


	4. Chapter 3: of remorse and babies

Chapter 3

Ritz groaned, groggily rising to a sitting position. She opened her eyes slowly, painfully, to decipher which lab she was in. But she was met only with a dull gray cloud-fuzzy blur. Something slightly scratchy was attached to her face, covering her eyes. She touched it lightly, wincing. Gauze. She peeled it off, scrunching her eyes tightly against the barrage of artificial light.  
  
Something shifted to her left. A large weight pressed down beside her on the bed. She braced herself to prevent tumbling toward it, turning her face to make out what it was. It was slim and tall, dwarfing her petite form, but was human-like from what she could see of the shadow-blur figure. She moved back involuntarily as it reached toward her. Cramming her eyes shut, she bit her lip, awaiting the painful jab of another syringe.  
  
But nothing sharp was pressed into her arm or neck, just a light touch at her cheek. A fingertip tracing her jaw. _Eith?_ She reopened her eyes, trying to pinpoint any distinguishable characteristics the form possessed. She ran her hands through the long hair, comparing its texture with Eith's forest green waves. Nope. These tresses were longer than Eith's, falling onto the bed like satin, and perfectly straight. Dementia's hair didn't even reach her shoulders, but this had a similar feel. She moved her hands to the face, slowly tracing the features, hoping that whoever it was would stay placate.   
  
Nothing she recognized. Large hands reached for her face once again, turning it this way and that, thumbs gently prodding her damaged eyes. Examining them. Ritz realized who it was suddenly, eyes widening.   
  
"Its you. They must have let you out of the tank. How long have you been out?"  
  
"Two days." It looked surprised to hear her speak. Having never before heard a female voice, it marveled at the softness and gentile tone.  
  
"What's your name?" Ritz inquired softly, herself marveling at the sexless voice.  
  
"They call me 'number four'."  
  
"That's not a name, just a heartless identification. What would you like to be called?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you base a 'name' on?"  
  
"Something you like, admire. Or, in Eith's case, a typo of the word 'with'..." She smiled to herself, remembering Eith telling her what he wanted his name to be. After many minutes fiddling with a keyboard he decided upon 'eith', saying he liked how it sounded and looked. She had looked at him oddly until he commented on her own name. _I like it!_ She had retorted. _It sounds fancy. Like a sophisticated restaurant._  
  
She returned to the clone beside her, giving it a hopeful smile. It looked down at her strangely, sadly.   
  
"Yesterday they brought you in here. Your eyes were shedding water. What is it called? That feeling you were expressing."  
  
Ritz looked at the floor. _What was she feeling?_ She didn't recall, really. But assuming it was like the many other times she was dragged into a lab, probably...pain. Hate. Sadness. _What word could plausibly sum it all up...?_  
  
"Remorse." She said finally. She _was _ashamed of her life. A living plaything. Guilty of so many twisted deeds. Regretful of her loyalties...  
  
"Remorse. That will be my name." It said, standing up. "Because I want to be reminded always of what I will not tolerate."   
  
Ritz looked up at Remorse sadly. "I'm afraid it can't be helped when you belong to this nightmarish institution. And we do. Belong. To them."

------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zim lay in bed, Gaz's head resting on his shoulder in a blissful slumber. He looked down at her serene face, marveling at the amount of sleep the earthlings required. Unconsciously he ran a hand through her violet locks, watching the silken strands slide through his fingers. He rolled onto his side, smiling as she subconsciously curled against him, long hair tumbling into her pretty face. He wrapped an arm around her small, warm figure, pulling feather-soft tresses away from her face. He kissed her dimly rosy cheek lightly, and looked out the window. Dimming stars sparkled almost indistinguishably against the rapidly brightening sky.  
  
He pulled Gaz closer, frowning. _It would never be permitted. An inter-species relationship. He could never bring her back to Irk. And he could never leave without her...._  
  
She moved slightly, and he looked down at her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, focusing on his face. Hoisting herself to her elbows, she kissed his shoulder, concerned. "You're moving a lot. What's wrong, can't sleep?"  
  
He raised his chin solemnly. "Sleep is not so vital to my superior body as it is to yours..."  
  
Gaz rolled her eyes, but laid back down in near-contentment. "You don't always move around so much, though. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"   
  
"...Stuff..."   
  
"What KIND of stuff?" Her interested look had now been replaced by a more threatening one. He grinned, wondering how far exactly he'd have to annoy her until she was screaming and pummeling him with pillows, inevitably waking up Dib.  
  
She looked exhausted, however. He decided not to anger her this time. "Us." He said quietly, looking out the window again.  
  
"Oh." She followed his gaze. "What about us were you thinking?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
She looked at him absurdly. "Believe it or not, I do happen to be a part of this 'us' you speak of..." She flicked the side of his head. "Tell me."  
  
He looked at her, but didn't say anything. Just brushed the shimmery hair from her face. She mock grimaced, rolling away. "Who are you? What is this strange guy doing in my bed?" She looked at him pretend-crazily. "I don't know this person! He tells me lies, _lies_..." She rolled off the bed dramatically. It brought a smile to his face, and he slid over to peer at her over the edge of the bed. She grinned and looked around the room wildly. "Where is my boyfriend? I could really use a hug, and arms to pick me up. And...and...someone to tell me certain 'stuff'...so I can go back to being sane and sleep happy...." She pouted, quite cutely, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"OK. Pitiful human..." he play-criticized, lifting her from the floor. He placed her on the bed and leaned over her. "I'll tell you."  
  
She looked at him with a new interest. "Oh, there you are, Zim." That said, she crossed her arms, and fixed the alien with a penetrating glance. "Well..."  
  
He looked away for a second, then directly into her eyes. "Gaz, there's something really important that I have to tell you...I'm..."  
  
"You're..."  
  
"I'm..."  
  
"Pregnant."  
  
He almost lost his balance, face faltering. "..I...I'm...wait...What?!" He looked horrified. Gaz cracked up, stifling her cackling with a pillow. She removed it after a few moments to look up at him, only to fall into another fit of giggles.  
  
A few minutes and one increasingly annoyed Zim later, she stopped, wiping the tears from her eyes. She rubbed them, then opened them wide, grimacing. "Sorry..I...I must be even more tired than I thought." She clasped his hands in hers. "Ok. I'm ready. What is it?"  
  
"I'm..." he eyed her suspiciously, but her expression remained straight. "I'm curious about our future, that's all."  
  
"Why? Do you like someone else?" her voice was suddenly strained.  
  
"What? NO! I was just talking about the acceptance factor. Of us. Of possible offspring....You know that we'd never be able to let anyone know about us...without consequences."  
  
She curled a lock of hair around a finger, pensively. "Dib knows. Mom and Dad know. Are you saying you wish they didn't?"   
  
He thought about it for a while. "No. I mean...I'm glad THEY know. But your entire race, as well as mine. It's forbidden, I'm positive."  
  
"I'm sure it is. But they have no need to know. Really, do you care what a bunch of shallow jerks think?"  
  
A small smile played across his lips. "I...guess not."  
  
"Good." She returned the smile. "Not about that offspring issue..."  
  
"Gaz, are you saying...?"  
  
"Nope. But I would like to know precisely what you think of the idea. In a couple of years, of course..."  
  
"Of course..." he grinned, leaning down to give her a kiss.  
  
THUMP!  
  
They both turned to the door as something collided with it.   
  
"Heh heh. Ooops...."  
  
"Dib! You did that on purpose!" Gaz shouted at her sibling, annoyed.  
  
"Hey! It's WAY past smooch-hours Gaz!"  
  
Zim and Gaz looked at the nightstand clock. 10:30 AM.  
  
"And if you two aren't ready in half an hour I'm leaving without you!" he thudded away, dragging whatever must have collided with the door, presumably a snowboard.  
  
"To be continued..." Gaz smiled, tapping Zim's chin and getting up. He groaned, but followed suit.  
  
"What's going on today?" he asked.  
  
"You're going to learn how to snowboard whether you like it or not."  
  
"What's a snowboard?"  
  
Gaz just grinned.

-------------------------------

Muahahah! =remembers her own run in with a snowboard= This could get..interesting... :)

Yay. Expect more Dementia in the next chapter, and more Dib. Duh duh duh! What could I possibly be hinting at...? =blank face= _Nothin'...._ :P


	5. Chapter 4: On Corruption and Humanity

Yay! I was afraid that no one would find this story interesting due to the context and fan characters, but you've given me all the support and uplifting commentary I hoped for. Thankey!!!

Chapter 4

Press, click. Flip, snap.

Zim stood up slowly, adjusting to the hindrance of having both feet attached to the swerve-slick, red and ebony board. He smirked, a haughty glint in his goggle- veiled contact-concealed eyes, hands at his hips. _And the humans said it would be difficult...Well, it would be for such inferior anatomy wouldn't it?_ Pulling the snow-cap down farther, warding off the absurdly chilly air, he turned his gaze downward. Dib could be seen a ways down the slope, dodging trees in an almost commendable fashion. _Almost._ Zim sighed, incensed. He would have to show these miserable earthlings how to do this 'snowboarding' properly. Leaning forward and swiveling the board in the direction he deemed fit to go, he began boarding down the slope.

And promptly fell.

Head-over board-attached heels rolling through the bitter fake snow drifts. Gaz chuckled, strapping on her board and watching her snow-eating, all existence-cursing lover roll comically down the hill. He very expertly, of course, collided head-long with a thin tree, snow harboring leaves shaking from the impact. An uncanny silence filled the air for a few moments, before the vocal torrent began.

She glided effortlessly down to the currently tree-hugging and foul-mouthed ranting alien. Skidding to a snow-spray halt beside his lost hat, she flung it at the back of his head before sitting down. "Now THAT looks yummy..." she commented as he pulled his face from the tattered bark. He spit out various bits of snow and wood, glaring at her.

"This IMBECILIC contraption is faulty!"

"Hmmm. Mine and Dib's work just fine. The loan shop must've been out to get YOU alone. But don't feel bad, it happens ALL the time." She laced her fingers together, chin resting on her gloomy-day gray waterproof pant knees. His eyes widened with realization.

"Yes! They planned this out somehow. STUPID humans!"

"Zim?"

"What?"

She grinned. "You suck. Incredibly so." He shot her a dirty look.

"The board..."

"Prevented you from bending your knees and shifting your _superior_ weight, Yes, yes I know..." She waved a hand dismissively, rolling her eyes.

"Shut your wormhole!" he retorted defensively, crossing his borrowed-sweater arms.

"Ha! Make me." She blew him an extravagant kiss and headed down the snow-adorned track. His rants could be heard as he boarded after her with a new-born fury. A few _Whumps!_ And _Cracks!_ Could be detected along the way...

-----------------------------------------------

Ritz and Eith returned to the table balancing four mugs of raspberry hot chocolate and random junk-food items on a bus-yellow tray. Ritz plopped down beside Remorse, tossing it a snickers bar. It caught the candy bar with a quick, black gloved hand similar to Eith's, eyeing the shiny foil from behind wrap-around sunglasses. It looked curious.

"And this is?"

"Tasty." Dementia replied, grinning and standing up. "You guys forgot napkins."

"Who needs napkins? We all have shirts on..." Eith rubbed a chocolate mustache on a black turtleneck sleeve. He sniffed at it. "Why wear cologne? Mmmm...raspberry chocolatey goodness. For the _extra_ extra perspirant types. At a low low cost..."

Dementia wrinkled her nose in play disgust. "But it fails to disguise the stench of the overly-smelly..." She leaned over to the onlookers at the closest table. "And therefore we strongly suggest a more expensive brand for true results!" Picking up a man's cappuccino she took a long sip, batting her eyes. He grinned, blushing profusely. She set the cup back down on the tabletop, smacking shapely cherry-coke scented lips. Swiping a silky magenta-cloaked arm across her upper lip she smiled, eyeing the frothy stain. She raised it to her nose, inhaling deeply. Nodding at the now-happy cappuccino supplying man, she pranced off to fetch some napkins.

-------------------------------------------

Dib pulled open the door to the ski lodge, smiling to himself. This was turning out to be quite an entertaining trip...

He walked to the nearest table, eyes on the window as he watched Zim and his sister make their way to the building. Gaz leaned her board against the rack, watching as Zim mimicked the deed. Cupping a small wad of snow into her palm, she packed it into a dense ice-ball and hurled it at the already annoyed Irken. His eyes alone could've killed an innocent bystander, but the violet-haired young lady just laughed, pointing at him in a childish fashion. The alien threw his own snow-bomb, but it was easily side-stepped. He stomped his foot in frustration, scooping up more snow as he was once again pelted in the face. Thinking better of the white substance in his perpetually gloved hands, he let it slip to the ground and bolted at his girlfriend. She was caught off guard for no more than a second, before turning and running, cackling, off into the distance, closely pursued by a ticked off boyfriend.

Dib shook his head. _They were so childish..._

_Clonk!_

Muttering a few profane words and rubbing his now-throbbing forehead, Dib looked up to glare at the pole he had just walked into. But it wasn't a pole...

"If you're about to say that I have an extremely hard head, I'd like embellish on the fact that so do you..." She stated blatantly, eyebrows raised, hand at the back of her head.

Dib did a double take. Not only was this girl exceptionally pretty, but he recognized her face from the article that currently rested in his coat pocket.

"You...you're..."

"Reducing you to incoherency..." She smiled gently at him, noting the reddening cheeks.

He paused and looked at her sheepishly. "Heh. Yeah. Sorry."

"Forget it." She bent to pick up the scattered napkins. Hurriedly, Dib knelt down to help.

"I just recognized you from that article and....you're...well, a clone."

She frowned, eyeing him distrustfully. "Yeah. What about it? Are you going to rave about how inhuman I am, like the rest of the jerks who know?" Her eyes darkened slightly. "Because if you are..."

He stood up quickly. "No, no. I mean, I think its amazing. Wonderful. And that you're very beautiful..." he added, a deep crimson by now. He handed her the napkins. She looked him over suspiciously for a few moments, but seemed satisfied at last.

"Thank you." She grinned, taking the napkins. "Would you like to join us?" she asked, nodding her head towards where the other clones were dining.

"I...well, um...sure!" Dib stuttered, taken aback that he had just been invited to join someone for lunch. A very attractive someone...

-----------------------------------------

"So...all of you are clones?" Dib asked, looking around at his new-found friends.

"Yes." The petite black-haired one replied. She reminded him of a nymph or some sort of fae creature. He stared at her for a minute, puzzling at the deeply troubled look she got in her eyes from time to time. She caught him looking at her and smiled faintly. "Unfortunately..." He didn't understand.

"What do you mean? What I wouldn't give to be able to do even some of the things you do..."

"Do you even know what we 'do'?"

Dib turned to Eith. Another exotic face, framed with forest green waves. He didn't like the underlying tone of the male clone's question. He suddenly felt disturbed. "What do you mean?"

"Sure, we're stronger, quicker, and smarter than any other human, but it comes with a price." Eith took another bite out of his sandwich, not wishing to say any more.

Dementia saw the confused look on the boy's face before he masked it and began eating his soup in silence. She felt remotely bad for him. "Look. Sorry about the touchiness, Dib, but none of us has met a decent natural human, that's interested in us for what we _are_, that is...I'm sure you mean well, though. So, you seem to be the curious, scientific, intelligent type. Who do you take after, mom or dad?" She sipped her hot chocolate, longingly imagining what her own parents would have been like, if she had had any...

"Well, my dad's a real science fanatic. He spends the majority of his time in his lab, or at his facility installation back in New York. And my mom, well..she's kinda the more imaginative type..." He stopped, they were all looking at him oddly.

Dementia spoke. "Your dad owns the science institution in New York? You're talking about THE Prof. Membrane?..." she asked for clarification.

Dib blushed. "Yeah, he's my father. But its really not a big deal. I mean..."

They were all staring at him in absolute silence. What was that expression on their faces? Resentment? Determination? Hope?

He faltered. "Eh..."

Dementia clasped his hand in hers. "Dib. I won't lie to you. I'm not a nice person. I've done more nasty deeds in my life than I can count. And, in all honesty....I hate it." She grimaced and looked around at her companions. "We all do. The institution we belong to is corrupt. Beyond corrupt..." She couldn't decipher the look in his eyes, she closed her mouth, carefully phrasing her plea. "I know that you have the utmost respect for what the scientists of our institution have done. Their accomplishments are great. I realize this as well. But you must believe me when I say that they are not utilizing their accomplishments for the good of mankind. Are you following me?"

He nodded. Was she suggesting what he thought she was? It was impossible...it was...

"You and your father are perhaps the only natural-humans on this planet that could put an end to the horrible...horrible..." Ritz paused, fist at her mouth, eyes streaming. She looked sick...

_Inevitable_, he realized. Once given the power to create, humanity inexorably would use it to destroy...History could vouch for that, and Religion...he chose not to even go there.

He sighed, wondering vaguely if his dad would classify THIS as 'real' science. He looked around the table, eyeing each face pensively. He honestly didn't doubt the truth behind their words, but merely wondered at the consequences of going against a branch of his country's own government. _High treason, undeniably_. _But was the country not founded on the principle that a corrupt government should be brought to its tyrannical knees_...?

He handed Ritz a napkin, a small smile on his lips, a determined gleam in his eyes.

"I'll help you."


	6. Chapter 5: Will you help?

Sorry for the incredibly extensive delay!

I was hoping to wait until my computer, which had the next few chapters on it, arrived from Japan, but its been over a month and I feel really guilty. So...here's the next chapter! Hopefully I haven't strayed too far from the original...Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Gaz looked up from her pizza, fixing Dib with another penetrating glare. Beside her, Zim was eyeing each of the faces around the table speculatively.

"You're doing that thing that annoys me, again." She took another bite.

"What are you talking about, Gaz? They really are clones!" A few heads across the room turned.

Ritz scooped another spoonful of clam chowder into her mouth, round-sad steel gray eyes tracing the pattern on her napkin. Eith motioned for the onlookers to return to their own business and Dementia raised an eyebrow. Remorse just stared at the nonplussed violet-tressed girl and her supposedly normal, green-skinned boyfriend. He spoke his mind.

"You find it hard to believe?" A side glance at Zim. "Even though your sullen companion isn't even from this planet?"

Zim's eyes widened. "What?! Lies! How dare you..." he stopped at the sound of Gaz's laughter. She set down her pizza and wiped her hands on a paper napkin, smiling. She tossed the gunk-covered scrunch-ball at the fuming Irken.

"Ok. I guess I believe you, although it DOES seem like a pitiful attempt at ruining our vacation..." She glanced at her brother once more, searching for the usual glint of insanity residing in his eyes. To her surprise he was staring across the table, seriousness evident in both posture and facial expression. _Maybe he was growing out of his weirdness after all_...She followed his line of view to the frosty-haired living-mannequin across the table. _Then again...he might just be getting stupid. He'd never seemed interested in a girl before. This one seemd to hold his attention like a brand new episode of "Mysterious Mysteries" used to._

Gaz shrugged.

"Whatever. Maybe Dad's fixed my Gameslave by now..." her voice trailed off, imagining her console in her palms once again. _Perhaps she should consider throwing only useless, heavy junk at her infuriating extraterrestrial beau..._

Dib smiled at his new friends and stood up. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prof. Membrane paused his current calculation, turning to the hovering screen to his left.

_"...and you said the clones are now legal employees of your corporation?" _

_A man with dark hair and a reddened face nodded to the reporter, an almost-forced smile aimed at the camera. "Yes. They have proven themselves time and again as useful assets to the company. As the future distributors of artificial life-forms for not only the government, the army, but also civilians we expect no less from our creations. They are guaranteed to be perfect." _

_"How soon would you say it is before they are released to the public?"_

_"They already walk among you. But in the connotation of when they will be on the market, well, I cannot release that information at this tme." Sly grin._

_"Well, that's the latest on the rapidly expanding cloning facility in Denver. Who knows? This just might be the institution of the future, folks..."_

Click.

Prof. Membrane pressed the button on the bottom of the anti-gravity screen and returned to the paper smothered with scientific concepts and equations. That was all nonsense...Tampering with living, breathing creations was imbecilic. You surrender to the possibility of miscalculations, allow the unexpected free roam. Snorting at the idea of "selling" these clones on the market, the world proclaimed professor returned to his work. Real science. _That's what would benefit mankind..._

Medea watched her husband from the doorway, frowning slightly. She knew that the installation in Denver was quickly becoming a rival in profits with the Membrane corporation in New York. But, in her eyes, the cloning facility would never come close to the beneficial factors of her husband's institution. _He actually cared about those he helped..._

Medea shuddered. _Those poor clones...I wonder if they know that they belong to the government. That they are nothing but tools in a hipocritical society with a high regard for money and little else._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaz pulled out another drawer, stepped over to her suitcase and overturned it, clothes falling haphazardly. Ritz looked down at her from on the bed.

"Do you need any help?"

"Nah. Just clothes." The girl tossed in the books from the bedside table as well, zipping the plum-suede traveling case closed. Hands at her hips, she nodded with satisfaction. She lugged it into the living room, Ritz trailing behind.

"And you...experiment dirt-things...don't think the science monkeys will come looking for you?" Zim asked through narrowed contact-covered orbs.

Dib scowled at his ex-rival's degrading label of the clones. Dementia just smiled, however, assuming it was the result of psuedo conviction. Actually, she found his childish and inarticulate names amusing.

"Pretty sure. The last thing that moron said was 'get out of here you ungrateful lab-rats, dissecting a log would be of more help than duplicating any of you...' after I tossed one of my heels at his head." The taller of the female clones tapped her chin thoughfully. "I should have thrown my three-inch stillettos..."

"Do you think your father will help?" Eith inquired, grinning at the memory of Dr. Jade's face getting smacked with the glitter-pink pump.

"Yes. He already despises the facility itself. Believes it's inhumane and stuff like that..." Dib glued his eyes to the floor. _He hoped..._

"Of course he will. And none of you will be able to leave the house after ten, or step outside without a jacket, hat and gloves. And anyone who approaches you in an unfriendly manner will suffer an immediate and excruciatingly painful death by my mother. Beware our household." Gaz flopped down on the couch beside Zim and grabbed the remote. The screen flickered to life. She grinned. _Good ol' Mom..._

The female Membrane sibling knew all too well of her mother's resentment of the 'government drones'. _Heh. Like mother like daughter. This was going to be interesting..._


	7. Chapter 6: Easily replaced

Sorry for the obnoxious delays XP

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

Chapter 6

"No, no. They're cool. Really!" Dib turned to face the clone sitting next to him. "Let me see them again."

With a sigh, Remorse removed his wrap-around sunglasses for perhaps the fifth time in an hour. Silently he hoped it wasn't too much farther to their destination. _He never should have taken them off in the first place..._

"And you said you can see perfectly in the dark? How about during the daytime? Do you still see color and stuff?"

"Not a very wide variety, but yes, I do see a few hues. Mainly the primary colors...."

"Interesting! Do you..."

"Dib, shut up!" Gaz swiveled in the driver's seat to glower at her brother. "Did you ever stop to think, maybe some people like to be left alone for more than five minutes?" It was hard enough to concentrate on driving with the chatter of the other three clones, and Zim's impatient kicking of the dashboard to her right. Now she remembered why she avoided large groups. The necessity that her kind felt to yap all the time was lost on her. Returning her eyes to the road, she elbowed her boyfriend roughly in the side. His eyes could slaughter, but at least he stopped mutilating the car's interior. Thankfully it was only about a half a day's drive left. After four days of similar atmosphere, she was more than happy to pass through the border into her birth state. _Finally..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dr. Jade stopped in front of the flashing monitor. He gazed at the three-dimensional map of the United States, eyes fixated on the movement of a tiny green speck crawling its way across the state boundary of New York. Now, this was unexpected...Why would his creations be heading so far East? Why would they have left the state, for that matter?

Not that it was of dire consequence. He had openly dismissed them. Traitors. They had no idea what he had done for them. What he could have done for them...if they had merely cooperated and performed their little duties. Arrogant things! Eyeing him like he was he scum of the universe. As though what he asked of them was wrong. How dare they treat him in such a disrespectful fashion. And with such open contempt! Vile, insolent creatures. It wasn't like he'd asked them to murder innocents. Competitors, maybe. But none of them were remotely innocent, each and every one deserving of their well-planned out fates...

Ah, well. Let them run off like the spineless things they were. They were of no threat to him now.

Nobody was.

"Sir?"

The doctor turned at the familiar voice behind him. He smirked down at the young girl. So very like her weak counterpart, she was...

Minus the weakness.

"Yes, One?"

One grinned up at her creator, large gray eyes twinkling unpleasantly. She tossed an untidy black strand over her slim shoulder.

"Three has awoken. Would you like me to perform the procedure? I know how, now. I watched it being administered to Two." She hoped he'd let her. Three looked like she'd be a good candidate for what awaited her. What awaited them all. She was pleased to have been told first. To be the most helful and fullfilling in her creator's eye.

She was well aware that the one before her, identical in all but loyalties had been a failure. Weak. Treasonous. But she would not be so. She wouldn't let him down, no matter what the cost. And there would indeed be a cost. But that was irrevelant. As long as she proved herself to him.

Dr. Jade eyed One speculatively. She was deffinitely proving herself as the proper lap-dog she was. So she knew about the procedure. She must also have realized that it had been done to her as well. That all chances at insubordination had been eradicted. Along with the majority of her free will. And she didn't seem to be having any qualms with it....

"Yes. I would like you to adminster the procedure personally, One. That would please me greatly." He gave her a slimy smile. She beamed back at him.

"Yes, sir!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Medea saw the familiar vehicle pull onto the street. It's headlights lit up the ice-glaced asphalt, sending shafts of gold glinting at the houses as it passed by. It wasn't long before it reached the house and pulled into the driveway with a mechanical purr.

More than three forms began piling out onto the snow-blanketed lawn.

The long-violet haired woman jumoed down from the rooftop railing and skipped over to the frosty metal door. Pulling it open, she raced down the stairs to the landing on the second floor. It wasn't long before she was padding down the stairs to the front door, curiosity ablaze.

It had been less than two weeks. Why would they be coming back so early? Had something gone wrong? Most likely her two boys had gotten into a spat once again, and needed to get away from eachother. Yes, that was the most likely occurance...

But who were the new kids? She knew very well it wasn't like her children to be social. Not that she opposed such a concept...

"Dear! The kids are back!"

She heard a muffled response from the kitchen before she was at the door, pulling it open.

Gaz stood in the doorway, hand outstretched. She blinked up at her mother.

"Ha! Beat ya," Medea grinned, stepping back to let her children and their companions inside. Gaz shook her head, but was smiling as she passed through the doorframe. She was followed by a testy-looking Irken and a grinning Dib.

"Hey, Mom." Dib lugged in his suitcase, glancing over his shoulder at the clones. "We brought some friends..."

The four clones stepped into the house, eyes taking in every detail of the dwelling. It was pretty common-place for such a renowned scientist, but they found it more comforting than any place they had ever stayed at. They smiled shyly at the woman holding the door. The wife of THE Profesor Membrane. And there she was, in a simple polka-dot dress and jacket and rainboots, holding the door for them, eyes gleaming kindly. Needless to say, none of them could think of a suitable introduction. Luckily, Dib seemed all to happy to do the job.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Dementia, Eith, Ritz and Remorse. They're from Denver. We..."

"They're clones!" Professor Membrane exclaimed, strolling into the room. Everyone turned to look at him. The clones were looking a tad bit uneasy, as was Dib. Zim just watched the scene from the couch, arms crossed. Gaz raised an eyebrow, then nodded to her mother in response to an inquisitive glance.

"Yes, Dad, we..." Dib started, but soon realized his father wasn't really hearing what he was saying. He was peering at each of the clones in turn, a hand at his chin.

"Mhhm. Hmm. Fascinating..." So these four were what the rucus in Denver was about. Impressive. He had to admit that each one was seemless. If he had not known their appearances from certain science magazines, he wouldn't have been able to tell them apart from anyone else. He bent to touch the black-haired one's cheek. She looked the least foreboding. Would their skin feel like any other human's?

"Ow."

Prof. Membrane stood up to look at his wife questioningly. She raised an eyebrow and looked from him to the clones, and back at him. Then she stomped on his foot again. He laughed and faced the clones once more.

"I'm sorry. I admit you are very captivating. I didn't mean to be rude, though. What did you say your names were?"

"They didn't. Stop acting like a government drone and let them speak, you big dork." Medea returned her husband's bemused expression before turning and smiling at the clones. They couldn't resist grinning back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, whaddaya think so far? Good? Bad? Spiralling down the drain?

Please review! :)


End file.
